Many computing devices employ an input device in conjunction with an on-screen cursor to allow a user to select and manipulate user interface objects. Sometimes the cursor is context-sensitive. The cursor might appear as an arrow when positioned over icons, as a pointing hand when positioned over a link on a web page, or as a text insertion cursor when positioned over text. Transitions between different cursor appearances are instantaneous and are performed by replacing one cursor image (e.g., an image of an arrow) with another cursor image (e.g., an image of a hand) based on the cursor context. This approach can be visually jarring and can be confusing to the user.